


You caught my heart (like a golden snitch)

by kitkat_tat



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, F/F, Fluff, Quidditch
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2019-12-26 03:55:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18275270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitkat_tat/pseuds/kitkat_tat
Summary: Hyunjin knows that she, as a second-year Slytherin, should cheer for her own house during the school quidditch matches.





	1. The Gryffindor chaser

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Hyunjin doesn't want to admit she has a crush

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Thank you for reading my first work on this site! I originally posted this back in March, and I'm pleased to announce that I have revised it in time for the second chapter! It's on its way, don't worry

“WELCOME BACK!” A voice booms across the stadium, followed immediately by thunderous applause and cheering. “FOR OUR MATCH TODAY, GRYFFINDOR WILL BE PLAYING SLYTHERIN!”

 

“Thanks for saving me a seat!” Chuu says a little breathlessly. 

 

“Of course!” Hyunjin says, picking up her scarf and looping it over her neck. “Don’t worry, the game hasn’t started yet.” 

 

The two Slytherins sit together with the rest of their house high up in the stands at the Hogwarts quidditch pitch. The weather is nice for mid-September, only a few clouds in the sky and a light breeze in the air. Chuu also has a green and silver scarf wrapped around her neck. The wind ruffles her reddish bangs as she munches on a scone she snagged from the great hall. She had overslept, again, and on the day of the first Quidditch match of the school year too. But she knew she couldn’t miss it, because her friend Kim Lip, a chaser for the Slytherin team, had just been appointed captain of the team that year. Hyunjin adjusts her own scarf, brushing her sleek, black hair over her shoulders as she does.

 

“THESE TWO TEAMS SHARE A HEATED RIVALRY THAT DATES BACK TO THE FOUNDATION OF HOGWARTS ITSELF!” The speaker continues to boom throughout the stands. “LET’S SEE WHO WILL WALK AWAY WITH THE MOST POINTS, KICKING OFF THE SEASON IN HOPES OF WINNING THE HOUSE CUP!”

 

Hyunjin squints down at the tiny players walking onto the pitch. Their red and green uniforms are the only discernible features from this distance. They line up in a circle and prepare to mount their brooms. At the shrill sound of the whistle, they kick off the ground and into the air, the stands erupting with excitement.

 

“AND THEY’RE OFF! THE QUAFFLE IS CAUGHT BY KANG SEULGI OF THE GRYFFINDOR TEAM.” The announcer says. “SHE PASSES IT TO JEON HEEJIN, WHO TRIES TO SCORE, AND…! BLOCKED BY THE SLYTHERIN KEEPER, KIM MINJI. SLYTHERIN HAS THE BALL NOW.”

 

“Oh my gosh, this game is so fast!” Chuu says in awe. “Where’s the ball now?”

 

“Well that depends.” Hyunjin says, chuckling. “Which ball are you referring to?”

 

Chuu turns to her, confusion smeared across her face. “There’s more than one ball?”

 

“Chuu, your best friend is a chaser on the Slytherin team, how do you not have the ins and outs of quidditch drilled into your brain by now?”

 

“I don’t know! I didn’t go to any of the games last year, and Lippie and I became friends over the summer.”

 

“Ok.” Hyunjin muses, wondering where to start. “Well Gryffindor has the quaffle now. That’s the ball that can be scored for points. The bludgers are hurtling around and wreaking havoc as we speak. And the snitch is also flying around. We probably won’t see it until one of the seekers catches it because it’s so tiny.”

 

For someone who wasn’t all that interested in sports, wizarding sports included, Hyunjin knew a decent amount about quidditch. She had to blame her dad for that—he was a huge fan of the Ballycastle Bats, and as a kid she usually found herself roped into watching their games with him.

 

“TEN POINTS TO GRYFFINDOR! THEY TAKE THE LEAD, 20 TO 10.”

 

“Why are some of the players are carrying bats?” Chuu asks.

 

“They’re called beaters. They hit bludgers towards the opposing team.” Hyunjin says, watching one of the Gryffindor beaters smack a bludger in the direction of the Slytherin chaser holding the quaffle. The chaser rolls over the dodge it, but drops the quaffle in the process.

 

“KIM YOOHYEON DROPS THE QUAFFLE… AND IT’S CAUGHT BY GRYFFINDOR!”

 

Hyunjin watches the Gryffindor chaser dodge and weave through the air, scoring another ten points for her team with ease. Her wavy hair, tied in a high ponytail on her head, whips around her face as she races with her teammates around to the other side of the pitch. 

 

“Hey.” Hyunjin says, nudging Chuu, her eyes still following the Gryffindor chaser. “Do you know who that player is?”

 

Chuu looks over at her friend and then follows her gaze. “Didn’t the announcer say her name is Jeon Heejin” Chuu says. “Oh! I think we had Charms with her last year. She’s a second year, like us. Why?”

 

“She’s just really good,” Hyunjin says. “I thought she was an upperclassman.” 

 

The chaser—Heejin, flies around the pitch with so much grace and elegance. Hyunjin always struggled in flying class her first year because she just couldn’t seem to balance on the things. She wondered if flying was just something certain people were gifted at. If that were the case, Heejin was definitely blessed.

 

Their formations, too, were also impressive. She had watched enough matches and listened to her dad to recognize some of their strategies and offense tactics. She finds herself clapping each time they dodge the keeper and loop the quaffle through one of the Slytherin goal posts.

 

“Aren’t we supposed to be cheering for our own house?” Chuu nudges her friend, raising an eyebrow.

 

Hyunjin blushes a little in embarrassment. “Yeah, of course.” She says. “But their plays are really good too. I’m just admiring their techniques, that’s all.”

 

Chuu watches her friend look back out towards the field, biting her lip. An idea pops into her head, and she pulls out a polaroid camera. She trains it on the Gryffindor chaser and follows her as the quaffle is passed around. Chuu snaps a picture right as Heejin hurls the quaffle through one of the goal posts.

 

“HEEJIN SCORES ANOTHER TEN POINTS FOR GRYFFINDOR, GIVING THEM THE LEAD OF FIFTY POINTS!”

 

“What’s that?” Hyunjin asks.

 

Chuu shakes the picture a little and hands it to her. “It’s a polaroid. Have you never seen one before?”

 

“Of course I have, my mom has one back home. I just thought muggle tech didn’t work on school grounds.” Hyunjin says. 

 

“You’re right, it doesn’t. This is one of a kind.” Chuu says proudly, winking for dramatic effect. “My parents were pissed when they heard my phone exploded in confetti as soon as I got to school. But this,” she says as she gestures to the camera, “I enchanted with the help of a professor. Now it can make moving pictures. Take a look.”

 

Hyunjin looks down at the picture in her hand, now fully developed. It shows Heejin looping the quaffle through the goal post, just like she had done a few minutes prior. Her dark eyes glitter with pride, and her smile is confident. 

 

“That’s really awesome.” Hyunjin breathes.

 

“WHAT’S THIS?” The speaker booms, and the crowds go wild. “THE SLYTHERIN SEEKER HAS GONE INTO A DIVE! DID HE SPOT THE SNITCH?”

 

Chuu and Hyunjin jump to their feet in an attempt to see what’s happening, the picture momentarily forgotten in their excitement. The Slytherin seeker has indeed gone into a dive, his hand outstretched, followed closely by the Gryffindor seeker. The crowd roars as the two near the ground and pull up at the last second.

 

“JEON JUNGKOOK HAS CAUGHT THE GOLDEN SNITCH! SLYTHERIN WINS WITH ONE HUNDRED AND EIGHTY POINTS!”

 

The Slytherin stands erupt in applause as the players return to the ground and the third year who caught the snitch is swarmed by his teammates in celebration. On the other side of the pitch, the Gryffindor team walks over to congratulate them. Hyunjin doesn’t know why, but she feels a pang of sadness for the other team. She watches the chaser leave with her other teammates, probably to go debrief the match with their captain.

 

“Let’s go congratulate Lippie!” Chuu says, dragging Hyunjin along, and her sadness vanishes with the prospect of celebrating their friends’ victory.

 

* * *

 

That evening, Hyunjin arrives at the great hall and joins her friends for dinner at the Slytherin table. She slides in next to Chuu, who’s sitting next to Kim Lip. Across from her, Yeri and Tzuyu are already animatedly talking about the match earlier.

 

“Hey Hyunjin.” Tzuyu smiles. “We were just talking about the game.”

 

“We were great out there, weren’t we?” Yeri jumps in.

 

Hyunjin smiles. “Yeah! I was really amazed.”

 

“I had no idea how fast-paced the game was!” Chuu pipes up next to Hyunjin, her eyes blown wide with exaggeration. “How do you keep up all the time?”

 

Hyunjin quickly loses interest in the conversation as her eyes drift over the other students in the great hall. She watches a girl clad in Gryffindor robes sit down by herself at the table, her wavy hair falling down her shoulders like a curtain. Hyunjin realizes with a start, that it’s the chaser on the Gryffindor Quidditch team. 

 

She sits with a book in her hand, not conversing with any of the students around her. Two Gryffindors wave to her as they pass by the table, but neither of them stop to sit by her. Hyunjin briefly wonders why when feels a tap on her foot and spins back around to find Kim Lip looking at her. She rests her chin on her hands.

 

“Something on your mind?” She asks.

 

Hyunjin feels her face grow hot. “Oh, no, sorry. Just… thinking about… nothing.” She finishes lamely, no excuse coming to mind.

 

“I didn’t mean to pressure you, I was just curious.” Kim Lip says, reassuring her. “But if you ever want to talk about anything, like, ever, just know that you can talk to me.”

 

Hyunjin glances at their other friends to see if they were paying attention, but all three of them were deeply immersed in their own conversation. She turns back to Kim Lip and smiles.

 

“Thanks.” She says, but she doesn’t know if she’ll take her up on the offer any time soon.

 

* * *

 

Hyunjin runs her hand through her hair. Beside her, Chuu absentmindedly chews on her quill. They’re sitting in the library, working on their various assignments. Normally, Hyunjin would have studied in the common room, but someone dropped a set of dungbombs near the staircase so all the Slytherins had cleared out for the morning.

 

“You’re doing it again.” Hyunjin says without looking up.

 

“Crap.” Chuu takes her quill out from between her teeth. 

 

Hyunjin agrees with that sentiment. She’s been staring at the ingredients for shrinking solution for so long that the words are starting to float off the paper. She rubs her eyes and looks up at her friend, only to find that she’s staring at a Ravenclaw sitting a few tables over.

 

“Aren’t you supposed to be working on your transfiguration essay?” Hyunjin asks, poking her in the side.

 

“I don’t get this question.” She says. “How am I supposed to know the appropriate situations in which to use the reversing spell?”

 

“You read the chapter in _A Beginner’s Guide to Transfiguration_ , right?”

 

Chuu purses her lips. “Oh I read it alright. Doesn’t mean I understood a thing it was talking about.”

 

“You’re hopeless.” Hyunjin mutters, before saying “Ow!” as her friend shoves her shoulder.

 

Hyunjin leans over to take a look at what she’s written so far. “Well for starters, it’s not only younger wizards who need to know the spell; wizards of all ages can mess up transfigurations because they need to be very precise in order to work. For the part where it’s easy to identify a spell that needs to be reversed: transfigured animals are the easiest to tell because the object will likely still retain consciousness. For other things, look for qualities like the color or texture of the original objects.”

 

Chuu hurriedly crosses out what she had just written and jots down everything Hyunjin says.

 

“What would I do without you? You are literally an angel.” She says.

 

“I am no such creature.” Hyunjin retorts, earning a snort from her friend. “And you can pay me back by looking over my potions essay.” 

 

Chuu takes her friend’s parchment eagerly, potions being her favorite subject. The assignment was asking her to list other uses for bat spleens, and for exactly how long swelling solution needed to ferment before it could be used. She could handle precise wrist movement for transfiguring porcupines into pin cushions, but for some reason, every potion she touched became defective in some shape or form.

 

“Okay, this is where you need to make some corrections.” Chuu points to a spot on her parchment, and Hyunjin is about to lean over when movement out of the corner of her eye causes her to glance up. When she doesn’t see anything, she shrugs it off and returns to her paper.

 

* * *

 

When Hyunjin returns to the common room that evening, she spots Kim Lip sitting by the fireplace, drawing up quidditch formations. Hyunjin chuckles at the sight of the dedicated Slytherin team captain, spending all her free time finding ways for them to improve.

 

Hyunjin is about to walk up to her room when Kim Lip looks up.

 

“Hey Hyunjin!” She calls, waving her over. Hyunjin joins her by the warmth of the fire, which is on for aesthetic value rather than warmth, as the weather is still nice.

 

“Quidditch formations?”

 

“Yep,” Kim Lip says, “Our offense needs some work so I’m going to have the team run through some new drills this week.” 

 

“Really? I thought your team played really well last match.”

 

Kim Lip shakes her head. “We may have won, but we only scored half as many points as Gryffindor did with our chasers alone. Every point matters if we’re going to win the quidditch cup.”

 

Hyunjin thought back to the game and remembered how the Gryffindor chasers seemed to have the ball in their possession a lot more than the Slytherin ones. Especially the girl with the dark, wavy hair.

 

“You remember when I told you that you can tell me anything, right.” Kim Lip suddenly said, startling Hyunjin out of her thoughts.

 

“Yeah, why?”

 

“Because you look like you have a question.”

 

Hyunjin blinked, surprised that the other girl could pick up on something like that. She was perceptive as always.

 

“Well, I don’t know if I have a question, per say.” Hyunjin says, her hands fidgeting with the hem of her robes. “I was just thinking about the Gryffindor chasers.”

 

“Any one in particular?”

 

Hyunjin blushes. “Damn, it’s like you can read my mind. Yeah, I was thinking about one in particular. I think her name is Heejin…?”

 

“Oh yeah! I know her.” Kim Lip says. “She’s a really good player by my standards, even better than our chasers. But don’t tell them that.”

 

Hyunjin giggles at her blunt words. 

 

“Is there a reason you’re asking?” Kim Lip inquires, raising an eyebrow.

 

“Nope, none in the slightest.” Hyunjin says quickly. “I’ll let you get back to your quidditch stuff.”

 

“Whatever you say…” Kim Lip chuckles as she watches Hyunjin make a hasty retreat to her room.

 

* * *

 

Hyunjin heads back to her dorm after her transfiguration lesson, clutching her books in her arms and dreading the essay she will have to write later that evening. On her way, she passes by the raining grounds, and glances over to see a familiar curly-haired figure mounting a broom. Hyunjin slows her pace, glances around, and tiptoes up to the archway to get a better view.

 

The Gryffindor team is running offensive drills. Hyunjin watches as they perform a series of loops, dives, and weaves, only to finish by flying in formation. Though she isn’t into sports all that much, she has to admit, it looks really cool.

 

Heejin has her hair up in a high ponytail once again, and her wavy hair bounces behind her as she bobs and weaves around her teammates. One of the players touches down and opens up a crate. They take out a quaffle and throw it up in the air. Heejin catches it with ease and tosses it to another player. They fly around, tossing the quaffle amongst themselves. Hyunjin watches them for several minutes. Had it been several minutes? She lost track of time, when suddenly—

 

“BOO!”

 

Hyunjin whirls around with a yelp, only to find Chuu doubling over with laughter. “What was that for?!” She demands.

 

Chuu wheezes, wiping away her tears. “Thought… it’d be…funny.” She manages to say through her laughter.

 

Hyunjin rolls her eyes and turns to leave.

 

“Wait!” Chuu says, finally regaining her composure. “Whatcha you up to?” She asks.

 

“Just… heading back from Transfiguration class.” It wasn’t a total lie.

 

Chuu purses her lips, “But you were looking at something.” She glances out to the training grounds and immediately connects the dots. When she turns back to Hyunjin, she’s grinning, causing the other girl to instinctively step back.

 

“Hyun-ji-nie, do you have a crush?” Chuu asks in a sing-song voice.

 

“No.” Hyunjin blurts a little too quickly, her face flushing.

 

Chuu’s hands fly up to her mouth, a vain attempt to conceal the excited smile that grows on her face. “Oh my gosh.” She whispers. “You do.”

 

“I do not!” Hyunjin insists, taking another step backwards. “If you’ll excuse me, I have to get started on this essay—”

 

“Oh no. No, no, no, not so fast.” Chuu wraps her arm over Hyunjin’s shoulders. “What kind of friend would I be if I didn’t help you confess your feelings of love?”

 

“You’ve got the wrong idea…” Hyunjin says, still trying to back away.

 

“Fine.” Chuu steps away from the panicking girl. “But I’m not leaving until you at least meet her. Deal?”

 

“I didn’t force you to confess to that Ravenclaw you were ogling in the library the other day.” Hyunjin whines.

 

“This is different!” Chuu says. “Now do we have a deal?”

 

“Fine.” Hyunjin grits her teeth, knowing full well just how stubborn her friend can be. “We have a deal.”

 

“Ok. So here’s the master plan.” Chuu says. “When practice is over, Heejin will walk over here. You will be standing around the corner. When I give the signal, you walk out into the corridor and bam! You two collide and drop your books! You both apologize, scrambling to pick them up, when your hands touch. Then you get married and live happily ever after! The end!”

 

Hyunjin stares at the other girl. “You’ve got to be kidding me.”

 

“I know,” Chuu says, “There are a few kinks to work out, but we don’t have time because practice is over.”

 

“What?!” Hyunjin whirls around to see the Gryffindors dismounting from their brooms. When she looks back, Chuu is nowhere to be found. Groaning inwardly, Hyunjin watches Heejin from her position in the corridor.

 

 _This is such a bad plan. This is such a bad plan._ She thinks to herself. _Why am I doing this?_ She closes her eyes. _I can do this another day. I don’t have to do this now._

 

With her mind made up, Hyunjin walks out, determined to leave everything about this situation behind her. She almost made it, when suddenly—

 

“Oh!” 

 

She bumps into someone and proceeds to drop her books on the ground.

 

“Oh my gosh I am so sorry!” Hyunjin says, and hastily picks up her books.

 

“That’s alright! Are you okay?”

 

Hyunjin stands, her eyes landing on the face of the person she just rammed into. It’s the Gryffindor chaser, and she’s even more attractive up close.

 

 _Abort! Abort! Run now while you still have the chance to preserve your dignity!_  

 

“Ah, you’re on the Gryffindor Quidditch team, aren’t you?” She says instead. 

 

 _Stupid! Why would you say something so obvious as that?_ She winces on her own behalf, wanting to dive into a hole and never come back.

 

Heejin smiles, “Yes, I am. I play chaser. It’s my first year playing.”

 

“Really?” Hyunjin asks. “I would have thought you were a seasoned player; you scored so many points in the last game.”

 

The other girl laughs. “You’re so sweet! Thank you… uh, I didn’t catch your name.”

 

“Oh! Kim Hyunjin.”

 

“Jeon Heejin. It’s nice to meet you.”

 

“You too.”

 

“Well, I should go,” Heejin says after a few moments, “I have Charms homework.”

 

“Yes, yes, of course. Sorry for bumping into you.” Hyunjin says, flushing with embarrassment. 

 

“Don’t worry about it!” Heejin says. “I’ll see you around.”

 

“Yeah.”

 

Hyunjin watches her disappear down another corridor. When she’s finally out of sight, she slumps against the wall and sinks down to the ground, cringing at herself. Why was she so awkward all the time? 

 

Despite her mortification, though, she couldn’t help replaying the last line over and over again in her head: “I’ll see you around.” Hyunjin smiles, really hoping she will.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter! 2jin makes me so soft


	2. Transfiguration Class

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heejin can't stop thinking about the Slytherin girl in her transfiguration class.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey I'm finally back with this chapter! I was originally going to write this as a follow-up to Hyunjin's POV but then I wanted to add more background with Heejin so here we are.  
> If you haven't read the updated version of chapter 1 (updated around 14/12/19), I recommend it! I made some major changes with characters and scenes.

Heejin glowers at her wand in frustration. It had to be the core. That was it. They had given her a faulty wand at the shop. 

 

“Heejin, you look like you’re going to blow a fuse.” Gowon says nonchalantly next to her. In front of her, sits a beautifully transfigured pincushion. Heejin’s porcupine, on the other hand, looks like a science experiment gone wrong. They were learning how to transfigure porcupines into pincushions, and needless to say, it wasn’t going well for Heejin.

 

“It’s the wand wood. They fitted me with the wrong type.” Heejin says, tapping her wand against her desk as if that might help. 

 

Gowon rolls her eyes next to her friend. “Stop making up excuses and concentrate on the spell. Be sure you enunciate properly, and that your spell form is correct.”

 

“Easy for you to say, you’re a Ravenclaw.” Heejin mutters under her breath, though she wasn’t being serious. Her frustration was just getting the better of her.

 

Taking a deep breath, she extends her wand once more. The porcupine on her desk looks up at her with mild annoyance, and she can’t help but wonder if the practice of transforming live animals into objects is a bit outdated.

 

“ _Hystrifors!_ ” She says, and swishes her wand. Rather than transforming into a pincushion, the porcupine merely sprouts a few more sewing pins.

 

Heejin bangs her head on the desk, groaning, and startling the porcupine. Gowon pats her back in sympathy, knowing full well how much she struggles with Transfiguration.

 

In her misery, Heejin looks up to watch the Slytherins attempting the spell across the classroom. One member of their group has already gotten the spell down, and is receiving praise from the professor for doing it so well on the first try. Heejin finds herself staring at her sleek, black hair. It’s really pretty. 

 

 _What_. 

 

Heejin shakes her head to clear her thoughts as the class session comes to a close. She starts to pack up her books with Gowon when the professor calls her up to the front. 

 

“I notice that you've been struggling in this class recently and wanted to ask if there was anything troubling you recently.” She says.

 

“Sorry professor, I’m not sure why I’m struggling, Transfiguration just doesn’t come easily to me.” Heejin says, rubbing her arm.

 

“It’s not the big Gryffindor versus Slytherin match coming up this weekend?”

 

Heejin blushes. “Ah… maybe.”

 

“Well, make sure to keep studying the spells, don’t let your studies fall out of priority. Maybe you could ask some of your peers for a few tips.”

 

“Thank you, professor, I’ll do that.” Heejin says. She bows slightly, and then turns to leave, wondering if Gowon is still waiting outside.

 

“And, Heejin?”

 

Heejin stops and turns around just as she is about to exit the classroom.

 

“Good luck during the match.” The professor says, smiling.

 

Heejin feels warmth blossom in her chest as she smiles too.

 

* * *

 

What is she doing here?

 

Heejin mentally chastises herself as she pretends to browse the books on the shelf in the library. One catches her eye—it’s about Quidditch strategy. She pulls it out and pretends to read it as she peers through the shelf to spy on a group of Slytherins.

 

It’s the same girl from her Transfiguration class. She’s sitting with another girl, studying. Heejin can think of no other excuse for her being there other than taking her professor’s advice and learning a few tips from her peers. Who else better to teach her than the best student in the class? She had received plenty of praise the other day. It most certainly isn’t because her nose is super cute, or because she has an adorable laugh. No, none of those reasons.

 

She’s just getting help with schoolwork from one of her classmates. The only problem is that she had yet to actually ask the girl to help tutor her.

 

“Heejin! I didn’t expect to see you here. Are you studying Quidditch strategies for the match this weekend?”

 

Heejin jumps and spins around. Somehow, Siyeon, one of her fellow Quidditch players, had managed to sneak up behind her.

 

“I thought Jihyo had drilled enough of those into your head—”

 

Heejin slaps her hand across her upperclassmen’s mouth, muffling her words.

 

“We’re in a library!” Heejin whispers, desperately hoping none of the Slytherins had heard her friend.

 

Siyeon raises an eyebrow as she pushes Heejin’s hand away from her face. “Yet somehow I get the feeling you’re not telling me to shut up because you’re trying to be mindful of the people trying to study.” She says, though her voice is significantly quieter than it had been before. 

 

Heejin sighs and returns her prop to its rightful place on the shelf. “Fine, you got me.” She says. “I am absolutely sick of the drills Jihyo has been pounding into our skulls. Literally. And _don’t_ tell her I said that.”

 

“My mouth is sealed.” Siyeon winks. “So… what are you doing here?”

 

Heejin opens and closes her mouth like a fish. Abort. Abort.

 

“Um, I just remembered.” She says, slowly backing away. “My owl has… uh, bird-pox. Yeah, bird-pox. And I need to go. Help her. See you at practice!” And with that, she books it out of the library before Siyeon can say anything else. 

 

* * *

 

Heejin grips her broom as she walks onto the Quidditch pitch with the rest of the Gryffindor team. Across the field, the Slytherin team walks towards them. Their captain, Kim Lip, stands out in front of the rest with her platinum blonde hair. She comes to a stop in front of Jihyo, the captain of the Gryffindor team. They smile as they shake their hands firmly. While they are on friendly terms, both are determined to win.

 

Both teams grasp their brooms underneath themselves as they stand in a circle. The referee opens the box and takes out the quaffle. Then, she blows the whistle, and the players kick off the ground. 

 

The quaffle is thrown in the air and is immediately caught by Seulgi, a chaser on the Gryffindor team. Heejin can hear the booming voice of the announcer ring out across the stands as the crowd cheers in excitement. 

 

Two of the chasers on the other team come up behind her as she flies towards their goal post. Before they can knock the ball out of her hands, she tosses it to Heejin, who swoops beneath her and catches it.

 

She races towards the goal post and lobs it towards the left-most hoop, but the keeper knocks it to the side with the end of her broomstick. It’s picked up by a Slytherin chaser, but before long, Choerry whacks a bludger in her direction, and she drops the quaffle.

 

Felix swoops in and catches it, tossing it to Seulgi who quickly scores, giving their team 10 points. The crowd erupts in response, the loudest cheers coming from the students decked in red and gold. Heejin high-fives her teammates as they fly by.

 

Slytherin picks up the ball and flies to the Gryffindor goal posts. They try to score, but Jihyo catches the ball before they can score a point and tosses it to Heejin. She flies across the field, dodging a bludger sent her way by a Slytherin beater. 

 

Feinting to the left, she hurls it into the goal post to the right, scoring another 10 points for her team. 

 

The game continues like that for a while, the Gryffindor chasers scoring more than the Slytherin ones, as their offense is stronger than that of the other team. Eventually, they have the lead of fifty points. Heejin looks across the field to see Siyeon closely following the Slytherin seeker, Jungkook, in a vertical dive. He has edged ahead of her, and just as they’re several yards from the ground, he pulls up, holding the snitch in his hands.

 

The Slytherin side of the stands go wild, cheering as they realize their team has won. While the Gryffindor team excels in offense, Slytherin has the best seeker out of the four houses. 

 

All the players land, Gryffindor standing off to the side as the spectators come down to congratulate the winners. 

 

* * *

 

Heejin pokes at her food with a fork, shoving it around her plate. The chatter of the students eating breakfast fills the great hall around her.

 

Someone sets their book bag down and sits in the seat across from her. Heejin looks up to see Gowon grab a piece of toast and take a delicate bite. 

 

“Good morning.” Heejin says. Gowon doesn’t usually make an effort to sit with her, much less at the Gryffindor table of all places. “What’re you doing here?”

 

Gowon quirks an eyebrow. “Can’t I check in on my friend out of the goodness of my heart?” She asks. When Heejin offers no response, she places her hand over her heart. “I swear to you I have no ulterior motives.”

 

“Fine.” Heejin says, taking a bite out of her eggs, her eyes wandering over the other students in the hall.

 

“So have you asked that girl to tutor you in transfiguration yet?”

 

Heejin groans a little. “No.” she mumbles. “Why don’t you just help me? Surely you can do it out of the goodness of your heart?” She asks, quoting the other girl’s words.

 

Gowon chuckles a little. “I could.” She says, tapping her finger to her chin. “But I don’t want to ruin your chance of finally getting to talk to that Slytherin girl. And before you say anything, I am nothing if not observant. I see the way you look at her in class.”

 

Heejin flushes. “It’s not what you think—” She starts, but Gowon holds her hand up.

 

“Save it.” She says. “You need a tutor, and at this point, I’m worried you won’t pass your transfiguration OWLs our fifth year.”

 

Heejin groans louder this time, and lays her head on the table in defeat.

 

* * *

 

“So, it’s that Slytherin girl, isn’t it?”

 

Heejin yelps as she realizes Siyeon had snuck up behind her. They were headed onto the field to run quidditch drills.

 

“What girl? I don’t know any girl.” Heejin stammers.

 

“Oh please,” Siyeon rolls her eyes as she adjusts her gloves. “I saw you there in the library watching them. Don’t play dumb.”

 

“The only thing we’ll be _playing_ today is quidditch.” 

 

Both Heejin and Siyeon jump a little as they realize Jihyo had been walking up behind them. Their captain raises an eyebrow in their direction, and they get the message: practice time is for quidditch only. Siyeon mutters an apology and Heejin nods quickly.

 

Once the rest of the team has gathered on the field, they kick off with their brooms to hover in a circle and pass the ball between each other.

 

“Do you like her? You know, romantically?” Siyeon asks Heejin as she hovers on her broom next to her, catching a toss from Felix before lobbing it to Choerry. 

 

“No, no, of course not. She’s just really good at Transfiguration and I need someone to help me learn the spells.” Heejin says. It isn’t because she has silky, dark hair, and adorable eyes. No, it isn’t for any of those reasons. 

 

“Well why haven’t you talked to her yet?” Siyeon asks.

 

“It’s not that simple…” Heejin mutters, trying to come up with excuses other than her cowardice. “She probably doesn’t even know who I am, and she might be too busy to help me study…”

 

“Mmm, I don’t know about that.”

 

Heejin shoots her friend a look, raising one eyebrow questioningly.

 

“Well she was totally watching you at our last quidditch match. Ogling, in fact.”

 

“ _What?_ ” Heejin fumbles to catch the quaffle as it’s passed to her, nearly dropping it.

 

“Focus, you two!” Jihyo says, quite familiar with their chattering antics, but still slightly peeved all the same.

 

“Sorry, bad toss on my end.” Jisung says.

 

Heejin waves his apology off and tosses the ball to Seulgi next. The Slytherin girl had been watching her? Watching _her_? 

 

The team practices for another hour, working through new formations Jihyo wanted to try out, as well as running through the same drills they did every practice. By the end, Heejin is thoroughly tired. 

 

She watches as Jihyo pulls Choerry and Jisung aside to talk about their strategies as beaters. They were two of the youngest members on the team, so they often stayed after to get more practice in.

 

“I’ll catch you guys later.” Felix says with a wave as he hops off his broom. Seulgi had already left to write an essay for potions, leaving Siyeon and Heejin to walk back to the Gryffindor common room together. As Heejin looks over Felix’s shoulder, a movement in the corridor catches her eye.

 

“Siyeon?”

 

The girl beside her looks up. “Yeah?”

 

“Gryffindors are supposed to be brave, right? How do you typically instill yourself with courage?”

 

“Well…”

 

* * *

 

Heejin takes a deep breath. And…! 

 

“Oh my gosh I am so sorry!”

 

Heejin winces slightly as the girl in front of her collides with her chest and drops her textbooks in surprise. 

 

“That’s alright! Are you okay?” Heejin asks, suddenly worried she ran into the girl too quickly. 

 

The girl nods her head, grabbing her books as quickly as she can. Heejin fidgets, wondering if she should help her, but before she can make her decision, the girl is already standing up. Her eyes meet Heejin’s, practically sparkling. They must fit galaxies, Heejin thinks. She watches the girl bring her hand up to tuck her sleek, black hair behind her ear. 

 

“Ah, you’re on the Gryffindor quidditch team, aren’t you.” The girl in front of her says softly, her voice low and pretty. Melodic, almost. Heejin grins to herself, thinking back to how Siyeon said she had been watching her during the game last weekend. 

 

“Yes, I am. I play chaser. It’s my first year playing.” Heejin says, rubbing her neck as she feels her face grow warm.

 

“Really? I would have thought you were a seasoned player; you scored so many points in the last game.” The girl says, and Heejin wants to faint on the spot. _She thinks I’m a good quidditch player!_

 

Heejin can’t help the giggle that bubbles out of her chest. This girl is just too cute. “You’re so sweet!” She says. She goes to thank her, but then realizes she didn’t even ask for her name yet. 

 

“Thank you, uh… I didn’t catch your name.” she says sheepishly.

 

“Oh! Kim Hyunjin.”

 

“Jeon Heejin.” She says, feeling her heart pound in her chest. “It’s nice to meet you.”

 

“You too.” The other girl replies with a small smile.

 

If Heejin stands there any longer, she thinks she might combust. “Well, I should go. I have charms homework” She says. _Before I can make a fool out of myself_. 

 

“Yes, yes, of course. Sorry for bumping into you.” Hyunjin says, her cheeks turning a bit pink. 

 

“Don’t worry about it!” Heejin says, suddenly feeling bad. Siyeon was right, she could have easily come up with a different way to introduce herself to Hyunjin. Her words echo in Heejin’s head. _Your plan is stupid._ Blunt as ever.

 

“I’ll see you around.” Heejin says with a small wave.

 

“Yeah.”

 

She tries to keep herself composed as she walks to the end of the corridor and turns the corner, nearly bumping into another Slytherin girl who squeaks before running off. Though at the moment, Heejin could care less.

 

Hyunjin. Kim Hyunjin. That was her name. And she knows that Heejin plays quidditch. And she watched her play in the game last weekend. 

 

Heejin sighs as she leans against the wall, like some lovestruck teen in a cheesy high school drama. Again, she could care less. Because now she knows the Slytherin girl’s name.


End file.
